1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic library for cartridges. In particular, the invention relates to an automatic library for cartridges of a data storage tape.
2. Related Art
For the storage of relatively large quantities of data are used data storage tapes, in particular magnetic storage tapes which, for simpler handling, are contained in cartridges. In order to increase the storage capacity further, automatic libraries are used, which are available on the market under the designations “tape library” or “tape cartridge library” or “tape cartridge autoloader”. Such libraries comprise a magazine which can contain a multiplicity of cartridges which, selected under control, can be changed into a tape cartridge drive.
In order to be able to develop such an automatic library with compact outer dimensions, it is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,258, to dispose the drive or two drives within the magazine, wherein the magazine in the form of a carousel containing the cartridges, revolves on a circular path about the drive.
In a conventional magazine revolving on a circular path, the diameter of the path is determined in its minimum by the diagonal of the right parallelepiped form drive. This diameter also defines the minimum width of the library transversely to the direction of insertion of the drive and therewith the installation width of the library overall.